With You Again
by Selena Estella
Summary: Has been adopted! Please see chapter four for details!
1. Meeting in the cold, wet, night

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away (but I really wish I did!)

* * *

One: Meeting in the cold, wet, night

A 16 year old Chihiro walked swiftly down the dark, rain-sodden streets. It was wet and cold and dark, and all she wanted to do was get home. She turned into an alley which she knew was a short cut, pulling her jacket closer around her. Gods, it was cold. And Wet. Chihiro regretted not bringing a raincoat with her. She hurried down the damp, mildewy alley, shoes split-splatting into the many shallow puddles. She turned a corner, and came face to face with a group of young men. She stopped, back away, and continued down her original path. Behind her, beneath the pattering rain, she could hear murmuring voices from the men, and then more footsteps. Chihiro started to jog, her heart beating so loud she was sure the men would hear it. The other footsteps got louder, and Chihiro began to run.

_'This way...'_ the wind seemed to whisper, as Chihiro turned down another alley. The wind tugged at her clothes, egging her on as it had once, long ago...

She passed another alleyway, and at the other end she glimpsed a group of people and heard shouts. Chihiro sprinted round a corner, the wind pulling and pushing desperately at her, and came face to face with a brick wall. Panic flong her mind. No way out... no escape... the wind had tricked her...

She heard footsteps behind her, felt eyes upon her, and slowly turned around. The men were there. At least six of them. Each big and dangerous. Chihiro pushed herself against the wall, absolutely terrified.

'Hey, there's no need to be so scared,' said one of the men, smiling nastily. 'We just wanna have some fun, get to know you a little...' the man stepped forward. He wore jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, casting a shadow over his eyes.

'No! Please! Leave me alone!' Chihiro begged, looking desperately for an escape and finding none. The men laughed, and the man in the black hoodie took another step, reaching out a hand.

'Don't come a step closer,' said another voice, a different voice. Chihiro felt a presence on her left side, fading into existence like smoke. The man hesitated, and the smiles slid off the other men's faces to be replaced with wary scowls. The boy next to Chihiro slipped an arm around her shoulders. 'Sorry I'm late,' he muttered. 'There was a slight... delay.' Chihiro wanted to look up to see who it was, but she found she was unable to move.

'Where did you come from?' hissed one of the men, taking a step back. Haku smirked.

'It doesn't matter where I came from, but where you are going.' He reached out his left arm and, with a casual, almost lazy gesture, the man was flung off his feet and sent hurtling through the air to land with a crash on a pile of crates at the other end of the alley. The men looked at Haku, then at their fallen friend, then at each other. They ran. Shrieking and squealing like pigs, they ran from the alley, pushing into each other in their hurry to escape. When they were all gone, the last with a terrified wail, Chihiro found she could move again. She looked up at Haku, smiling shakily, and Haku grinned down at her. The rain was still falling, but he wasn't even damp, and neither was Chihiro now. He looked almost exactly the same, except he was taller and his hair was longer. He was even wearing the same clothes as at the bath house. It was almost as if they had never been apart. Almost.

'Had an eyeful, yet?' he asked, his grin becoming wider. Chihiro blushed and looked away nodding. 'Come on,' said Haku. 'Let's get you home.' And then, suddenly, they were standing on Chihiro's doorstep. It was almost as if they had never been apart. Almost.

* * *

There! First chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. If I did, then I would be making a proper sequel, not a Fanfic.

Note: In this chapter, I have included Japanese formalities (san, sama etc.,) but not really the Japanese style of decor. I hope you can forgive my laziness.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Parents

Haku watched as Chihiro unlocked the door. She had changed so much, but had also, somehow, stayed the same. Her hair was a lot longer and darker than it had been, but was still held up by the purple hair tie her friends had made. Her eyes were the exact same brown as he remembered them, but there was something different about them, all the same. She appeared to have lost that childish innocence. Her body was far more developed, and she had become far more graceful in the last 6 years. But there was still something about the way she moved, something so… _Chihiro_. Haku smiled to himself, a really warm smile. The smile in the alley had felt tight and cold. The things those humans had been thinking… it made him feel sick. He followed Chihiro inside and stood quietly to one side as she greeted her parents, hoping he wouldn't be noticed but also not wanting to be ignored. Eventually Chihiro's father noticed him, and looked questioningly over at his daughter for some explanation. 'Oh,' said Chihiro. 'Mom, dad, this is Kohaku-san. He's a friend of mine.' Haku bowed.

'Honored to meet you,' he said calmly. Chihiro's parents bowed back, the father a little shallowly. The mother who, after peering gently into Chihiro's mind, Haku knew was called Yuuko, smiled warmly at him.

'Good evening, Kohaku-san, are you staying for dinner?' the father, who Haku now knew was Akio, looked as if he might strongly object to this. Haku said, 'no thank you,' just as Chihiro said, 'of course!' the two looked at each other, wondering what to do.

'How about Kohaku-san stays until dinner, and then leaves when it's ready?' Yuuko suggested. Haku and Chihiro both nodded. It seemed reasonable. Chihiro grabbed Haku's arm and began to tow him towards the stairs. Akio looked strongly opposed to this, and Haku thought me night know why, but he quickened his pace a bit and followed Chihiro into a smallish, square, sky blue room. It was spacious and well-lit, the end wall being dominated by huge windows. There was a bed in the upper right corner with a white mattress and pillows and blue duvet. In the upper left corner was a wardrobe and a bit further down, a writing desk, which was covered in sheets of paper. Part of the right hand wall had two rows of book shelves, straining under the weight of the many books, and the floor was polished wood and had a large, fluffy, deep blue carpet in the middle. Chihiro stood modestly by the door.

'What do you think?' she asked, embarrassed. Haku smiled broadly.

'It's beautiful!' he said. Chihiro looked more embarrassed than ever. Then she pulled Haku over to the carpet and sat, cross legged. Haku sat down in front of her.

'Right,' Chihiro began. 'I want you to tell me everything that's happened over the last 6 six, starting from the moment I left the Spirit World!'

'Well,' said Haku, thinking. 'It's been a busy 6 years…'

* * *

Ooh, sorta cliffie. Yeah. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but it always looks so much more on Microsoft Word, y'know?


	3. Up For Adoption

Sorry, everyone, but I just don't have the will to write this anymore. So, I am putting it up for adoption! If anyone wants it, then please PM me and I shall choose who it goes to, probably depending on who gets there first. Also, it would be easier if people just copied-and-pasted the chapters onto their own computers, and whoever gets the story can publish them again. (If there is another way of doing it, please tell me! I am only new to FanFiction!) Please help me save this story!

-Selena


	4. Adopted!

Hey there, people! This story has now been officially adopted! Yes! Seriously, guys, I thought nobody wanted it! Anyways, it's gone over to Catstop, who I believe is a great author (as are the rest of you, of course), and should be reappearing again in the not too distant future.

Good bye from me for now!

-Selena.

P.S I am writing, but I'm gonna make sure I FINISH it before posting, this time…


End file.
